A known fuel cell uses carbon nanotubes (CNT) for electrodes (for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel cell comprising a fibrous conductive carrier, a catalyst supported on the surface of the fibrous conductive carrier and a solid polymer electrolyte coating the surface of the catalyst. When R (nm) represents a fiber radius of the fibrous conductive carrier, A (/nm2) represents a fiber density of the fibrous conductive carrier per unit electrode area and L (nm) represents a fiber length of the fibrous conductive carrier, an electrode for fuel cell is defined to satisfy the following four expressions:R>1 nmL<20000 nm1−AπR2>0.52πRLA>200